Neo Sailor Mercury's story
by PessimisticPanther
Summary: Ths is the story *so far* about Neo Sailor Mercury, the daughter of Ami Mizuno. Hope you like it ^^' this is my first *fanfic* that im posting, and i hope to get it complete soon.


Neo Sailor Mercury's story  
  
The only character that belongs to me is Seirei. Otherwise all other characters belong to their rightful owners. Don't sue me!! .   
  
  
Prolog  
  
"LEAVE NOW!" he yells to Ami and her 3-year-old child who is shedding tears by the second. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE NOW! Please, before it's to late.." as his voice drifts off he starts to run toward the door that leads into the black of the night. For the planet mercury is being swallowed up by darkness. But he hesitates and turns around, to take a last look at his beloved.  
"I don't want to leave without you, I'm afraid…"  
"don't be afraid, I will always be with you, and here, have this" He slowly walks toward am then he passes his katana to her, she looks at him in astonishment.   
"but don't you need this?" she asks puzzled  
"I can do it with my own bare hands, now go my love, and seek a better place to be, away from this darkness, this hell, NOW!" he yells as he runs out the door.  
Ami stands there, with a tear trickling down her cheek, as she whispers "I love you, please come back…" She runs to the portal that will take her to earth…  
  
Chapter 1:   
"SEIREI! GET UP!"  
"but I don't want to go to school…" Seirei mutters under her breath as she pulls the covers over her head.  
"BUT IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY! YOU HAVE TO GO!"  
Seirei rolls over and ends up falling out of her bed. "great way to start the day" she mutters as she gets up rubbing her back. Then she walks into the bathroom to get ready. She hears her mom coming up the stairs and sees her daughter in the bathroom. "About time you got up" her mom says. "I have to leave for work now, so I'll let you to be on your own for today, and don't forget to lock the door."  
"yes mom." Seirei says with a sigh.  
"Ok, bye, have a great day" then her mom kisses her on the forehead and leaves.   
"Thanks, you too!!" Seirei says loudly as she spits out her toothpaste.   
As she changes she looks for her schedule "dammit, where did I put that stupid thing?" she mutters under her breath. She looks on her desk to find it lying there face up and picks it up. As she turns to the mirror where her school bag is laying she looks at her reflection and sees herself in the school uniform, which is a blue skirt, white blouse with blue collar and a red bow. Then she shakes her head and heads out the door.   
  
"look at that girl, I don't like the look on her face, she looks… scary" a blackish purple haired girl whispers to a tall pink haired one.  
"I know, right? But she looks.. sad.." The other whispers back.   
"nah, not to me to me. Well, lets just forget her then."  
"yeah, right. Ok, so---" she says as the start their own conversation.  
::mom wont be back until late tonight, so I guess I have to make dinner:: Seirei thinks to herself as she walks to her locker to get her stuff. ::ack, why am I thinking of this now::   
as she walks down the hall to her first period class, some guy brushes her and she drops all her books everywhere.  
"Opps, sorry" he says as he sees this beautiful sparkle in her eye.  
"no problem.." she says as she starts picking her things up.  
The bends down and picks up the book, which was right next to his foot. "here" he said as he handed it to her.  
"thank you" she says calmly.  
"May I ask for your name?" he says in a polite manner.  
"I'm Seirei." She says looking down.  
"nice to meet you, I'm Nakato." He says smiling at her.  
She nods and walks of to her class.  
Nakato stands there watching her walk off as he smiles. Then Duo jumps in front of him "Heyyyyy, looks like you have a crushhhh"   
Nakato blushes "what are you talking about? NO I DON'T."  
"Yeah you do…." Duo says.   
"Oh shut up" Nakato says as he walks off to his first period  
"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Duo says smiling to himself.   
Then he all of a sudden he feels a pull on his shoulders and jerks around to see his girlfriend behind him. "HEY DUO-SAMA!!"  
"Oh, hey its just you" he says with a smile and a anime sweat drop. "What's up?"  
"Nuttin, gotta get to class, just stopped by to say hi"  
"Oh, ok, well me too, so I see you later, ok?"  
"Ok! Bye bye" she says happily running off to her class. The Duo goes to his with a smile on his face.   
  
As Seirei stands in front f the class, the teacher introduces her. "This is Seirei Wasuremono Mizuno, please welcome her to our school, she has transferred from a different school on the other side of Tokyo." He says then he points to a seat next to Nakato, who coincidently ended up being in her homeroom, "This is where you will sit for the year."  
"Yes sir" Seirei says as she walks over to her seat and gets out her things.  
"So we meet again," Nakato says smiling at her, as the teacher starts giving an English lesson.   
Seirei nods.   
As that period ends Seirei walks out the door with Nakato following her. She walks to her next period, and who again, coincidently is in her classes. Actually it seems as if he's in all her classes.   
Soon after her 3rd period class, she walks out to lunch. She looks around her to find a table to sit at, but doesn't find an empty one. So she goes and sits under a big oak tree. As she pulls out her lunch she hums quietly to herself letting the streaks of light in between the leaves of the tree touch her face. But then the warmth goes away, she looks up to find that Nakato is standing in front of her.   
"Mind if I sit next to you?" he asks with a smile on his face.  
"Go ahead, I don't mind" Seirei says getting back to her lunch as Nakato sits down next to her.   
"So, what school did you transfer from may I ask?" Nakato says with curiosity.   
"It's a private school I got kicked out of, I don't want to talk about it." She says ever so emotionless.   
"oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He says looking down at his lunch. "well, would you like to sit with us and eat lunch?"   
"No, I prefer to be alone, thank you" she says and then gets up and walks off.  
"You sure? We always have room for another person" he says though he knows that she isn't listening. Then he gets up and walks back to his table.  
"What's with the blue face dude?" Duo asks as he sees Nakato walking back to their table looking down.  
"Nothing.." he says with a sigh.  
"You sure? You don't look to happy to me.." Jessi says.  
"Yeah.." he says pushing his lunch away from him.  
"Something's wrong dude, cough it up" Duo says with a worry in his voice.   
"It's just that girl… she seems so, well, I don't know how to describe it."  
"You mean like lonely, sad, deserted, and that kinda stuff? I can see what you mean, to be honest I feel sorry for her…" Jessi says.  
"Yeah, you got a point there" Duo says.  
"Well, why don't we like invite her over one day and we can go and eat ice cream at our favorite café? How does that sound?" Jessi asks.  
"I like that idea" Duo says, "You in for it?"  
Nakato nods.   
A moment later the school bell rings, signaling that the lunch period is over. As everyone rushes in to get their stuff, the last to go in is Seirei and some bullies, who are picking on her. She gives them the last of her money that her mom gave her and walks into the building.   
The last period class was math, something that Seirei was good at. She enjoys math very much. They had a standardized test that was being taken that day. After the standardized test the scores will be hung up out in front of the math classroom. Soon after Seirei finishes her test the bell rings and she rushes out of the class. Nakato runs after her.  
"Hey, wait!"   
Seirei turns around, "Yes?" she asks.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the café with me and my friends today.." he says.   
"No, I have training to do." She says as she starts walking her way.  
"What about tomorrow?" he asks.  
"I train everyday." She says.   
"oh…" he says with is voice drifting off.  
"Hey dude! What the new chick say?" Duo asks jumping in front of Nakato.   
"She's got training.. I don't know what kind though, she didn't say." Nakato says with sorrow in his voice.   
"Oh, well, what about tomorrow?" Duo asks  
"Same" Nakato says  
"Well, what about on the weekend?" Jessi suggests.  
"sounds cool, we'll do it then, whatcha think Nakat?" Duo says with joy.  
"Yeah, sure," Nakato says walking off.  
"Ok, I'll see you later then" Duo says.  
Nakato just waves back at him and then he disappears in the crowd of people.  
  
As soon as Seirei gets home she throws her stuff on her bed, changes, grabs her katana and runs out the door again locking it behind her. She then runs to the forest having to go through the city. As soon as she gets there, she goes straight to the stream and rinses her hands, which are full of blood because she was holding on to the blade of the sword.   
She turns around, for she thought she heard someone's footsteps "who goes there?" she says getting up. But then she hears someone running, she shakes her head, grabs her katana and starts training. She marks on a tree where she does everyday when she trains. After about 3 hours of he vigorous training she stops, and goes back to the stream to wash up. Then she takes her katana and runs back home, seeing Nakato, Duo, and Jessi on the way, but she doesn't stop to say anything.   
"whoa, was that Seirei?? Did you see her hands?" Duo asks surprisingly.  
Nakato quickly looks up "where?!" he asks.  
"was that blood? she just ran by, I do think it was her." Jessi says.   
"which way did she go??" Nakato says.  
Jessi points down the street "that way I believe"   
"ok, talk to you people later" Nakato says as he starts running the way Jessi pointed. ::I have to find her, she could be hurt::  
As Seirei runs towards her home (which is about 2 km away from the forest) she looks at her hands to find that they are bleeding again. "shit" she mutters under her breath as the blood runs down her arm. But she does not stop running. For she must get home before anyone sees her.  
"SEIREI!" she hears from a distance. Se jerks her head around to find that Nakato is running after her, the she turns back around and starts running faster.   
The skies start to turn gray, and rain pours down onto her face. She hears thunder clash. She sees lightning flash in front of her. "no, not that this time" she mutters to herself. "GO BACK NOW!" she yells to Nakato who seems to be getting weaker and slowing down, "GO HOME NOW" she yells to him.  
"No you're hurt, I don't want to leave you," he says with his voice trailing off..  
"LEAVE NOW!" she says, then she stops dead in her tracks. "leave now" she whispers to herself. All off a sudden a bright white light flashes and she seems to be transported to some weird palace, she sees her mom, who is holding her child, and a big buff man giving her mom a katana. Seirei looks at hers, and sees that it is the same as the man's. "father?" she whispers to herself. Then she falls, with a tear trickling down her cheek. She wakes up a second later to find herself in the rain, and Nakato above her seeing if she's all right.   
"are you ok??" Nakato asks worried.  
Seirei jumps to her feet and starts running again, thought she is still injured, then she falls again, this time scarring her knee.   
"Wait, let me get help," Nakato says running after Seirei.   
"NO LEAVE!" she says, getting up and running again. A few seconds later she was out of sight.   
"no.." Nakato whispers to himself. "Your gonna get killed, they are here…" he says falling to his knees.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----  
Bwahahahaha, that's the end of chapter one =P I like ending things like this ^^ makes you want to read the next chapter..  



End file.
